Complicated
by Hypo'Lana
Summary: Sam knew she could lie.She did win 3rd place in the Washington State lying competition or was that another lie? But she couldn't lie to everyone and tell them Freddie Benson was the father of her baby could she? Then again Sam could do anything. Seddie
1. Chapter 1

**Ok first story ever!!! I've been reading fanfics recently but, I've never wrote one. So here I gave it a shot. And I live in England so sorry I don't know about dollars so I just made stuff up haha you'll know what I mean when you read it. **

**Disclaimer - All the stories I read have one of these so I figured it would be good to put one :] So I don't own iCarly unfortunately well not unfortunately because, if I owned it nobody would watch it cos it'd be a pile of poop!**

"So that's balancing equations and remember Fe…" Mrs Greenway's voice droned on and on. Sam hadn't listened to a word she was saying. She was fighting the urge to fall asleep her hands cushioning her head from the hard science lab table. The only reason she tried desperately not to fall asleep was the fact that one more detention from Mrs Greenway would result in her temporary expulsion, which Sam really didn't seem to mind but Carly, Freddie and even her mom seemed to think that was a bad idea.

She was just about to doze off when the bell signalling the end of the lesson rung causing her to practically jump out of her seat. She gathered her stuff and headed out of the Classroom to meet Carly and Freddie at the Lockers.

"Don't forget I want the assignment for this topic in for next Friday!" Mrs Greenway called as the students filed out of the classroom. Sam would just have to use Freddie's notes no doubt he would've done this topic yonks ago as he was in higher tier sciences.

Sam pushed past the hundreds of students walking down the busy Ridgeway corridors, when she felt a sudden wave of nausea hit her. Her hand clamped her mouth shut and she quickly ran to the nearest toilets but, she mentally noted that she wasn't going to make it when she was about a third of the way their. Her eyes darted around the corridor for some place she could empty the contents of her stomach. The first thing she spotted was Gibby's white backpack and luckily for her it was wide open just asking to be thrown up in.

She pulled the backpack open a tad more and threw up into Gibby's bag. The wave of nausea had past just as quick as it had hit and she felt fine. She got her water bottle out of her bag and rinsed her mouth out spitting the water out into Gibby's bag. It didn't really make a difference she thought. It was already full of sick. Sam laughed as she noticed Gibby was still deep in conversation with some nerd and had failed to notice that Sam had just puked up into his bag.

She was about to head off to the lockers again when she realised that the 'nerd' was Freddie and he was looking at her an expression full of disgust and just as much confusion.

"What? I wasn't gunna make it to the toilets." She shrugged.

"Huh?" Gibby asked turning to see Sam.

A smirk formed on Sam's face when she saw Freddie gip at the mess in poor Gibby's bag.

"Err nothing Gibby. I'll see you later." He managed to choke out as he walked past Gibby towards Sam.

"Bye!" Gibby said cheerfully. He was in for a shock when he went home.

"Sam that was low even for you." Freddie said.

"I told you it was either that or all over the floor on many people's shoes including yours." She said.

Freddie just shook his head.

"Anyway why were you sick? You seem fine now and I heard that you fell asleep in Chemistry. Do you want to get excluded?"

"Well I wouldn't mind it personally but, I didn't fall asleep. I was trying my damn hardest not too and I don't have a clue why I was sick just then. One second I was walking to the lockers next thing I knew I really needed to puke." She said. Freddie stared at her for a moment and then it dawned on him.

"Why the hell are you staring at me in such a freakish -" Sam asked but, before she could finish he was pulling her towards the school exit.

"Freddie what are you doing?" She said struggling in his grasp. She didn't know Freddie was so strong. He was heading down the street and Sam knew they weren't heading for her apartment or Freddie's because, they'd missed that turning already.

"Freddork let go of me!" She said frustrated trying to pull her arm free from his grip.

"Sam shut up and wait!" They were outside the local convenience store now. Freddie led her through the doors of the store and past most of the isles. He stopped when he saw some tangy strawberry laces on a buy one get one free offer.

"You pulled me all this way so you could grab yourself some sweets?" Sam asked threateningly.

"Oh no, sorry." He said sheepishly putting the sweets down and carrying on down the store.

He stopped once again but this time at the 'Women's hygiene' isle as Freddie called it (as learnt by his mother). He finally let go of Sam as he came to a stop. Sam looked around bemused as to why for ham's sakes Freddie had brought her here.

"You wanna buy me some tampons?" She asked a smirk playing on her lips.

"No!" Freddie said red faced. "Look." He pointed towards something stacked high on the shelves to his right.

Sam's eyes followed Freddie's pointing finger. She shook her head in disbelief as she looked at the many pregnancy tests on the shelf in front of her.

"Oh no. No Fredweird you complete dork face, no. I am not pregnant."

"Sam just take a test to make sure."

"No it's stupid and pointless." She said folding her arms across her chest.

"Is it? When was your last period?" Freddie challenged.

"Do you not think that's a bit personal?" Sam said but, really she was working it out in her head and…

"Oh my gosh." She whispered.

"Here," Freddie said handing her three tests. "Go queue up I'll be their in a minute." He said walking off down the isle.

Sam stood still for a moment but, then walked towards the checkouts. She went to the nearest one to her and luckily there was almost no queue. She put her 'items' on the counter and waited for Freddie trying desperately not to think about the fact that she may well be…pregnant.

Freddie came back just in time. He came and handed his tangy strawberry laces packets to the teenager at the till.

"That'll be twenty dollars." The girl said holding her hand out for the money. She had a sneer on her face as she studied Sam up and down. Freddie handed her the money fast trying to avoid a commotion and hoping Sam hadn't realised the girls staring.

"Is something funny?" Sam asked menacingly. Unfortunately Sam had realised.

The teen just took the money and put it in the till.

"Have a nice day!" She said before speaking to the next customer.

"Come on." Freddie said. Picking up the things and steering Sam to the stores nearest toilets.

"Stupid slutty hob knocker. Thinks she knows…" Sam muttered as she allowed Freddie to steer her to the loos.

"Here." Freddie said handing Sam the three tests.

"Do I not need to pee on these?" she asked staring in antipathy at the boxes.

"Yeah I think." Freddie replied.

"You expect me to magically conjure up enough pee for three sticks."

"I don't know – just go."

Sam glared at him before opening the door and walking into the dirty store toilets.

SEDDIEISSOGOINGTOHAPPENGUYSSOBELIEVEIT

Freddie had been stood waiting for 15 minutes and he was starting to get jittery. He'd gone through a whole packet of strawberry laces waiting and was currently almost done with the second one.

"Sam are you done?" He called opening the door slightly.

"Y…yeah coming." Sam's voice was muffled as she replied but, Freddie figured it was because she was in a cubicle and he was outside the door. Sam walked out her eyes a tad red but, Freddie didn't say anything. He waited hoping Sam would speak but she didn't.

"So?" He asked.

"Have to wait five minutes for them." She said leaning against the wall beside him.

"Oh. Well I'll set an alarm on my phone."

"Whatever." She said quietly. She looked into Freddie's packet of sweets and saw their was only one lace left. She put her hand in the packet and felt Freddie's hand already gripping the sweet. She looked at him silently daring him to eat it. Freddie took the hint and removed his hand allowing Sam to take the sweet leaving him with the empty packet.

"Thanks." She muttered sucking on the sweet.

There was silence until the alarm of Freddie's phone went off. It startled Sam and she suddenly remembered what she was here for again and what she had to go do now.

She walked up to the door and to her surprise Freddie took her hand.

"You're going to go in the women's toilets?" She asked a small smile on her face.

"Yep. For you." He said as they walked in. Freddie saw the three tests in a random mess near one of the sinks. It was just like Sam to shove them their no neat line or anything. They moved closer to the tests Freddie squeezed Sam's hand reassuringly as they reached the sinks. He looked over at the tests now in shock. He immediately turned to Sam whose eyes were transfixed to the three small plus signs staring her in the face. He watched as her eyes filled up and he saw a single tear roll down her face. He couldn't say anything. He didn't know what to say.

"What happened to third time fucking lucky." She said as she scooped up the three tests and threw them into the bin. She wiped her eyes furiously her back towards Freddie.

"Sam…" He started softly.

She turned around. The tears were streaming down her face now.

"Why me?" She whispered as Freddie pulled her into his arms. She sobbed freely not realising she was scaring Freddie senseless. He'd never seen Sam cry before. He didn't think Sam ever cried and here she was crying in his arms. He ran his hand soothingly through her hair. He just held her silently letting her cry.

**There we go! **

**Reviews would definitely be appreciated and I'd love some critique on how I can make it better and all that. **

**Danke schon (Thank you) – Just found out I got an A in my German exam oh yeah haha! **

**Oh and has anyone heard Jennette's single So Close. It's pretty awesome haha she'd got a great voice on her. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the reviews Guys. I loved every single one of them! I'm really sick today, so I'm off school and I decided to give you an update. **

**Hope you like it!**

Sam sat on the cold, hard floor in the farthest cubicle. Her arms were wrapped around her knees, which were brought up to her chest. Her head was leaning on the door. Freddie was outside the cubicle almost mirroring Sam's image except his legs were stretched out in front of him.

"So when are you planning on coming out of there?" Freddie asked Sam. She'd been sat almost silently in the cubicle for a little over fifteen minutes. The first ten minutes he sat listening to Sam's muffled sobs. He knew she didn't want to cry in front of him. A few moments after he'd wrapped his arms around her she'd pulled away after realising what she was doing and locked herself in the cubicle. Slowly her sobs subsided and she'd just sat not uttering a word.

Freddie waited for an answer from her but, it never came.

"Sam sitting in a toilet cubicle isn't going to make it go away you know."

"Oh really? I didn't know." She spat but, Freddie could still here the tears in her voice.

"Can I ask you someth-"

"No." Sam cut him off before he'd even finished his sentence.

"You don't even know what I'm going to say." He waited for a response but, Sam was silent again. Freddie took her silence as an opportunity to attempt to ask her his question.

"Who…who's the father?" He asked quietly.

The room was filled silence for a little while until Freddie heard Sam mutter something.

"What?"

Freddie heard another barely audible mutter from behind him.

"Sam I can't hea-"

"Jake Cooper!" She shouted.

Freddie was shocked by the sudden revelation.

"Are you sure?" Freddie questioned.

"Yes." Sam said almost immediately realising what Freddie was getting at.

"How can you be sure what if it's…"

"I just know, ok." She snapped.

"But Sam you-"

"I said it's Jake's and that's all there is too it. Just drop it."

Freddie sighed and did as he was told, but the fact that Jake was the father of Sam's baby suddenly dawned on him.

"Sam what the hell were you thinking? Even I know Carly's been head over heels for Jake forever and I try to tune out when you guys talk about guys!"

"What do you mean what was _I _thinking? I was completely out of it. Do you think if I knew what I was doing I would've slept with him Dork face?" She shouted.

"This was at Jenny Trainors sweet sixteen wasn't it?" Freddie said slowly remembering.

Sam nodded then realised Freddie couldn't see hear, but didn't say anything anyway.

"I told you not to drink that much remember _and_ I told you that half the stuff had been spiked, but you didn't listen and now look at you."

"I don't need to be lecture by you of all people Frederica. You sound like your mum and that is not a compliment."

Freddie sighed and stood up leaning against the door.

"Sam, do you not realise how serious this is? If you tell Carly she'll go mad."

"No shit Sherlock."

"I'm just trying to help, because you don't seem to be doing much."

"I don't need _your_ help. I can sort this out myself."

"I don't call sitting on a hard floor in the toilets of a convenience store 'Sorting it out'." Freddie mumbled just loud enough for Sam to hear.

Sam scowled and got up quickly pulling the cubicle door open causing Freddie to lose his balance and fall flat on the floor at Sam's feet.

"Get up nub." She said kicking him in his backside a little harder than she meant too.

"Oww!" Freddie cried in pain "Sam their was no need for that." He said as she walked over him and to the mirrors to quickly wipe her eyes.

He got up and stood behind Sam.

"How do I look?" She said looking at him in the mirror in front of them.

"Err…you know…" Freddie started nervously. He was caught off guard with her question.

"I meant do I look suspicious? Do you think Carly will notice anything dweeb."

"Oh, in that case no. You'll do." He added grinning. As soon as he said it he knew it was a bad move. He watched Sam's eyes narrow in the mirror.

"I'll do?" She said menacingly turning around.

Freddie cowered away from her. She looked like she was about to pounce. He hadn't said anything that bad and it was only a harmless joke. It looked like pregnancy mood swings would really have an effect on Sam. He thought she already had bad mood swings, so bad that they couldn't get worse, but apparently he was wrong.

"No I was just joking Sam. I…I swear. You actually look nice. Really nice." He said quickly.

He squeezed his eyes shut waiting for the punch, but it never came. Instead he opened them to find a chuckling Sam.

"Let's go Fredlina." She said making her way out.

Wow. Definitely mood swings. He could get used to this he thought, as he followed the blond.

* * *

Freddie and Sam entered the Shay's apartment Sam making a bee line towards the fridge and Freddie walking towards the couch.

Before Freddie could sit down and Sam could open the fridge Carly came rushing down the stairs.

"Oh my gosh. Where have you guys been we're live in two minutes." Carly shouted. "Two minutes, that means get upstairs right now." She said glaring at Freddie.

He gulped, as he turned away from the glare that was on Carly's face and ran upstairs to get ready for the show whilst Carly attempted to pull Sam away from the fridge.

He got upstairs, threw the studio door open and ran to his laptop.

"Hey Freddie." He heard a voice and looked up from the laptop.

Jake was leaning on the side of the car. This was not going to go down well when Sam came upstairs.

"Jake, hi. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Carly invited me round. I walked her home from school."

At that minute Sam and Carly came through the door.

He watched Sam's reaction as she looked at Jake in shock, then anger, then a blank expression was on her face as she turned to Freddie. Carly pulled her in front of the camera causing her to come out of her daze.

"Uh… in five, four, three, two,"

* * *

"Sam what was up with you today?" Carly asked from the couch where she was sitting with Jake at her side. Sam was raiding the fridge and Freddie was pouring himself a drink.

"Nothing." She said casually.

"Sam you shouted at 2 viewers on the Blab Cam forgot most of your lines and left half way through the show to get some meat."

"Yeah Sam you weren't all that great today – You brought the show down." Jake piped up.

Freddie's eyes widened at Jake's words and he stopped to look at Sam.

She brought her head out of the fridge and turned to the couch.

"Nobody asked you, so I think you should get lost unless you want me to hurt you." She said threateningly.

"Sam. Stop it." Carly said annoyed at her friend's behaviour. "He's only telling the truth."

"Yeah I was just saying," Jake started.

"I told you not to _say _anything." Sam said shooting daggers at the two on the couch.

"Okay Sam that is it." Carly said standing up. "What is wrong with you? You've been totally miserable since you got here and now…"

"Oh you wanna know what's wrong with me?" Sam challenged.

"Yeah I do Carly."

Freddie could sense it coming. He knew Sam was just going to blurt it out and their was nothing he could do to stop it.

"I'm pregnant." Sam shouted her eyes fixed on Jake who was still sat on the couch.

Carly's jaw dropped.

Jake seemed to understand why Sam's eyes were fixed on him when she said it, but fortunately Carly hadn't noticed. Her eyes were still wide and her mouth agape.

"I got to go." Jake said quickly, before running out of the apartment.

"Oh no you don't stupid little pansy." Sam said running towards the door.

Freddie ran and shut the door before Sam could run out. He knew what she'd do if she went out. She would do bad thing to that boy not that he didn't deserve it, but Carly deserved an explanation. Sam opened her mouth to argue and he pointed his head in Carly's direction.

She frowned and walked over to Carly.

"You…you mean…really?" Carly asked stunned.

Sam nodded and concern and apology flew onto Carly's face.

"Sam I am so sorry. I didn't have a clue. I didn't even know you were in a relationship and I thought you'd tell me if you were and…"

"I'm not and I would tell you if I were." Sam said stopping Carly's little rant.

"Well who's the father?" Carly asked.

Sam wasn't ready for that question. She looked over at Freddie hoping to find an answer, but he was just as panicked as she was.

"Well?" Carly pressed.

"Uh…" Sam took one final look at Freddie before blurting it out.

"Freddie."

**I know this is out really late. I wrote it out before, but then whilst I was taking a science test I thought of a completely different idea (Maybe I should've been paying more attention to the test haha) So I scrapped it and started again. **

**And I can't promise you the next chapter will be up real soon, because I know what I want to get the story to and everything it's just getting it there and fitting it all together. **

**Anyway enough of my rambling. Reviews would be awesome like always. **


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY HEYYYY IT'S LANA HERE WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER OF COMPLICATED!!**

**Like i just said in a hyperly fashion there - this is the next chapter. Sorry took mea quite a long time to get out.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**And nope i'm not Dan Schneider (at least i don't think i am?) so i obviously don't own iCarly. But i'm sure if i was Dan Schneider i would tell you to check out his Twitter: .com/Danwarp oh, and it's iReunite with Missy today (hopefully a Seddie filled episode ;) and Jennette's appearance in True Jackson VP WATCH THEM (not to be pushy or anything.) **

**I'll be watching them as soon as they're on the internet haha, seen as though here we're only on iKiss (Super annoying), but i keep up with you guys 'cos i'm an iCarly Super fan haha. **

Freddie stood rooted to the spot. Had Sam just told Carly that he was the father of her baby? He tried to make sense of it in his head. He hadn't misunderstood. He was sure she'd just said that he _Fredward Benson _was the father.

"Sam what the-" He started, but he was immediately cut off by the blond who also happened to be the cause of all of his confusion.

"Err Freddie _h…honey_ I need to speak to Carly, so would you mind getting out please." She said her eyes shooting daggers at Freddie silently daring him to say another word.

"O…ok." Freddie said walking out of the room slightly shaken up, as he now seemed to have become the father of Sam's baby according to Carly and if he knew Sam it wasn't just going to be according to Carly. It would be _everyone. _

* * *

Sam awoke to the beeping text tone from her phone.

"Ugh, stupid phone," She said groggily. She reached lazily into her pocket fumbling for her stupid sidekick that had woken her up at 2.00am. She pulled it out and slid the screen up to see 'you have one new Text Message: Fredlumps.

She had an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach, probably something to do with the fact that she'd just remembered she told Carly that she was pregnant and that Fredlumps was the father.

She hesitantly opened the text message:

_Sam. Fire escape. As soon as you get this text. We HAVE to talk. And I know that right now you're thinking you can delete this and completely deny the fact that you got any text from me when I ask you, but you can't, because I'll know if you do. Just come. _

_Freddie. _

Damn, that boy was good. She was totally thinking that she'd just delete the text and thoroughly deny it, but it seemed Freddie knew her better than she thought.

She sighed and slowly pulled the blanket off of her, cautious not to wake Carly and got up off of the couch. She pulled the blanket over Carly again, grabbed her phone from her place on the couch and crept over to the door. She slipped on her comfy animal printed Slipper Boots and walked towards the coat rack. Finding her familiar 'cupcake' jacket she delved into the pockets looking for her black worn hair pin. She found it in the bottom of the pocket and yanked it out. Carefully, she tip-toed towards the Shay's front door and started picking the lock. In a matter of seconds she was out of the apartment and at the fire escape.

She saw Freddie sat on the ledge waiting patiently. She opened the glass door, walked in and plonked herself down on the opposite side of the ledge wordlessly. Freddie noticed her walk in and watched her as she sat on the ledge. He waited for her to say something, anything, even an explanation would be nice, but instead she just sat in silence fiddling with the bottom of her slippers.

"So…" He started breaking the silence. "Are you going to tell me why the hell you told Carly _I _was the father of the baby _you're _carrying?" He said trying to eliminate the coldness from his voice, but from the look of Sam's flinch he wasn't doing very well.

She stayed silent again her mouth opening as if she was about to speak then closing abruptly.

He turned his body around, so he was fully facing Sam.

"Answer me for god sake!" He shouted. He couldn't even keep the anger out of his voice any more.

Her expression almost turned to one of hurt as Freddie immediately felt guilty for his outburst, but then she glowered at him. She had decided to fully face Freddie as well now.

"Listen Benson, You either stop shouting at me or I'm going. You understand?" She said her teeth clenched, her finger pointing straight at him.

"Say you owe me an explanation. I want to know why I'm suddenly the father of your child." He asked again.

"Because!" She shouted back at him "Just…because." She added this time her voice much softer.

She leant back against the wall sighing.

"Because what?" He pressed.

"Because dork face If Carly knows that _this_," She said pointing to her still flat stomach. "…is Jake's she'll go wacko and I didn't know who else to say and you were just stood right their _and _you were the only person I thought would actually agree. And now it's gone all complicated and messed up and I don't know what to do." She whined, closing her eyes and resting her head on the wall behind her.

"Sam I…I know it's complicated, but y…you can't just lie to Carly about something this big." He said.

"I don't want to, but I have to, so I will." She said her eyes still shut and her head resting on the wall.

"You can't."

"And why's that." She asked.

"Well, because…because I'm not going to pretend to be the father." He said meekly waiting for Sam's reaction.

Her eyes shot open as she sat up straight and stared him down.

"What?" She challenged.

"I…I said I'm won't pretend I'm the father." He said a bit more firmly.

"Oh yes you will." She said narrowing her eyes at him.

"I've told you Sam I won't." This time he was stern and Sam noticed too.

"If you know what's good for you Freddork you will go along with this and act as though this baby is yours." She said threateningly.

"No Sam, I can't. You haven't even thought this through it's like everything else you do. You just think of something on the spot and then that's it you go with it, but that's not how things work. It was ok all the other times with your crazy plans, but this time it's too much. You're pregnant Sam and you can't pretend I'm the father.

"I know I'm pregnant I don't need you to remind me of that, but what I need you to do Freddie's is just pretend you're the father of this baby."

"Sam…."

"Please." She added quietly, hopefully even.

"Sam I…I can't sorry." And with that he got up and walked out of the door leaving a shocked Sam behind.

Sam took a brief moment to take in the fact that Freddie hadn't agreed to the idea. She was so sure she could've persuaded him. She could always manipulate Freddie into doing what she wanted, but this time it was going to take a lot more work. She scrambled off of the ledge and ran after him.

* * *

Freddie had just got down to the lobby. He crossed the lobby and reached to open the door when he heard fast footsteps behind him. He turned around his hand still on the door handle to see Sam running behind him. She'd just reached him panting. He hadn't even taken in her appearance when he'd seen her, but he was pretty sure that when she went to speak to him there weren't tear stains on her cheeks. He hair was windswept and her eyes watery and red. It looked to Freddie like she'd tried to wipe away the wetness and the tears, but he could still see clearly.

"Sam…" He started.

"No – listen." She said panting.

"I…I know it was a stupid thing to do – but…but I…I'd just found out I was _pregnant," _She cringed at the word. "And I don't want to lose Carly, because of one stupid mistake. Freddie I can't tell her the truth. She's – she'd too good of a friend to risk. She's the only person I have and I need you to do this, so I don't lose her." She said her breathing was quite normal know, but a few tears had rolled down her cheeks so quick she couldn't wipe them away in time.

"Sam you don't just have Carly. I'm here too."

"Well do this for me then." She said hopefully. She was making it so much harder for him to say no.

He sighed and held out his hand.

"Come with me?" He said. He intended for it to be a statement, but it came out as more of a question.

Sam looked at his hand and slowly brought hers up to his, but stopped halfway. She looked at him again and hesitantly took his hand.

* * *

The two were walking down the dark, cold streets of Seattle. They needed time to think, Freddie especially. His hand was wrapped around Sam's and tucked into his pocket, because of the cold weather. Sam must have been freezing seen as though she was only in her tank top and pyjama shorts. He could feel her shivering. Just as they rounded a corner Freddie saw a strange looking teenage boy lurking in the corner of the alley. If it wasn't for the fact that Sam had just been practically crying and she was still sniffling now then he would have been a coward and told Sam about the guy hoping she'd protect him, but know it seemed like he was the one that had to do the protecting.

He watched as the guy who looked to be about eighteen or nineteen at least slowly looked Sam up and down a cocky smirk on his face. Freddie pulled his hand out of his pocket (and Sam's in the process) and wrapped it protectively around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Fre…" Sam was about to ask what the hell he was doing when the teenage boy shouted from across the street.

"You should get her out of this cold weather. It's not good for a fragile little girl like her. I can see her goose pimples from here." He said smirking, his eyes still fixed on Sam.

Sam turned to the boy.

"Did you just call me a fragile little girl?" She spat, slowly walking across the road towards the boy.

"Well you sure do look like one pretty gorgeous fragile little girl I mean." He leered.

"Do you want to know what I think you look like?" Sam asked walking closer to the boy.

Freddie was silently watching, his head turning from Sam to the boy.

"You look like-"

Sam was stopped mid sentence as Freddie pulled her back.

"Sam what the hell do you think you're doing?" He hissed.

"Shut up Fredweird and let me go and punch this guy in-"

"No you're not going anywhere near him. We're going come on." Freddie said grabbing her arm and pulling her away.

"No, get off of me!" She said attempting to pull her arm away.

"He's not looking for a fight Sam. I'd expect you to be clever enough to work that out." Freddie said still pulling her. They were quite ahead of the guy now. They stopped hearing his drunken shouts a few minutes ago.

"Don't insult my intelligence Fredward." She said pulling her arm away from him.

"What intelligence?" Freddie teased.

"I have intelligence."

"Oh you do, do you?"

"Yeah I do and it's the main reason why I'm always one step ahead of you, dork." She said following closely behind Freddie.

"You're not always one step ahead of me."

Sam was giving him a 'Seriously, are you kidding me look.' And even though she was working behind him Freddie could still picture her look in his head.

"Ok maybe you are, but that's just being street smart or streetwise, whatever you and your delinquent friends call it."

"Watch it Fredward." She warned him.

He smiled. Delinquent got her all the time, but usually he'd be wrestled onto the floor by now, so really he didn't win.

They walked in silence for a while, both of them thinking.

"Ok that's it give me your jacket. I'm freezing." She said tugging on the back of his black jacket.

"Oh! Sorry, here." He said handing her the jacket.

"You should've told me before. I would've given you it."

Sam pulled her arms through the jacket and instantly felt warmer. Now it was just her legs that were cold seen as though she was only in her slipper boots and pyjama shorts.

"I was waiting for you to know be the little princess you are and offer me it. You know like a gentle man."

"Sorry. I'm never much of a gentle man at two in the morning."

"Yeah I can tell." Sam said as they both walked side by side now, their elbows brushing each other every step.

"Isn't your mum going to freak if she finds out." Sam asked her hands in Freddie's jacket pockets.

"Yeah, but she won't. She comes into my room and checks on me at 1.00am it's two now, so she'll be fast asleep."

"So you have everything worked out then, sneaky." She said with a small smile.

"Pretty much."

"Eww, nerd. Why do you keep your dirty tissues in here?" Sam said pulling out two crumpled up tissues and throwing them on the floor.

"It's a pocket Sam it's normally where you keep tissues and don't litter."

" Yeah, Yeah if you care so much you can pick them up."

Freddie ignored this comment. He was stretching his fingers out. They had almost gone numb from the cold. The rest of him was fine, as he was wearing a long sleeved top and pants, but his fingers were frozen.

"Here I found some gloves, well a glove." Sam said handing it to Freddie as if she'd reads his mind.

"Put it on your right hand." She said.

Freddie did as he was told. He felt himself regain the warmth and feeling in his right hand again.

"What about this one?" He asked holding his left hand up.

"Here." Sam took his hand in hers and put them both in Freddie's warm jacket pocket.

"Thanks."

"Yeah well I would've though mama's boy here would have a pair of gloves in his pocket not just one."

"Hey, I forgot that's all or it might have fallen out."

Sam hadn't notice, but Freddie had led them back on their way to Bushwell Plaza now.

"Have you thought about it?" Sam asked him.

He nodded his head.

"And…" She prompted.

"I…I don't know. I mean theirs all the support you're going to need bringing up a child and carrying it. Don't get me wrong I will support you, but its gong to be a lot. Not to mention my mum will probably have a heart attack when she finds out." He said.

"I don't need the support or money. I just want you to do this, so Carly doesn't go mental on me and your mum doesn't need to know yet. I…I don't know if I'm going to even keep it." She said quietly not making any eye contact with Freddie.

"You mean you'd have an ab-"

"Shut up!" She shouted.

"What I was just saying does that mean you're thinking of having an abor-"

"Freddie, stop!" She shouted again, clamping her hand over his mouth.

"Mmph, Wut?" He managed to say with his mouth covered by Sam's hand.

"Don't say the word. It sounds bad." She said her hand still clamping his mouth shut. Freddie licked her hand and she immediately pulled it away wiping it on his jacket.

"Okay I won't jeez."

"Don't ever lick my hand again." She said "And don't ever say that word."

"Why?" He asked.

"'Cos, it's… it's icky." Sam said as they opened the doors to Bushwell Plaza and headed for the elevator.

Freddie pushed the button to their floor and they both got in.

"Kay."

There was silence in the elevator and they both jumped when the heard the ding signalling they had reached their floor. They both walked out Freddie to his door and Sam to the Shay's. Sam took her hair pin out from her hair and was about to pick the lock when Freddie spoke.

"Yes." He said.

"Yes what?" Sam asked confusion etched on her face.

"Yes I will pretend for you." He said.

He smile as Sam grinned and pumped her fist in the air.

"Yes!" She cheered.

He laughed. She turned and picked the lock again. The door opened and she was about to walk in.

"Hey do I not even get a 'Thank you Freddie.' 'You're my hero Freddie.'"

Sam gave him that look again.

"Okay forget the last one, but I think a thank you will suffice nicely."

Sam smiled and walked over to Freddie. She brought her lips up to him and quickly kissed his cheek.

"Thanks dork." She said, before walking inside the Shay's apartment and shutting the door on a slightly bewildered Freddie.

**Their we go! **

**Hopefully you enjoyed it! **

**I'd love Reviews!!! **

**Oh and if any one has any ideas for a new summary for this story i'm open!!! **

**Thanks guys!!!**

**Lana over and out. **


End file.
